1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various flat panel displays that have reduced weight and volume compared to cathode ray tubes have been developed. The types of flat panel displays includes liquid crystal displays (LCDs), a field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays.
A flat panel display generally includes a display panel including a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix (or grid) format. The display panel includes a plurality of scan lines arranged in a row direction and a plurality of data lines arranged in a column direction, and the plurality of scan lines and the plurality of data lines cross each other. The plurality of pixels are driven by scan signals and data signals transmitted through the corresponding scan lines and data lines.
Flat panel displays may also be classified into passive matrix light emitting display devices and active matrix light emitting display devices according to a driving method thereof. Among the driving methods, the active matrix driving method, which selectively turns on/off the pixels, may be used for its advantages in resolution, contrast, and operation speed.
Generally, the active matrix type of light emitting display device may be driven with an analog driving method or a digital driving method. While it may be difficult to manufacture a driving integrated circuit (IC) for implementing the analog driving method for a large size and a high resolution panel, a simple IC structure may be used to realize the digital driving method for a high resolution panel. Also, the digital driving method has a characteristic of using an on-off state of a driving TFT (thin film transistor) such that it is seldom influenced by an image quality deterioration due to a TFT characteristic deviation inside the panel, thereby making it appropriate for a large sized panel. However, in the case of the digital driving method, cross-talk may be generated by a voltage drop (or IR-drop) in the power line. Particularly, crosstalk caused by the voltage drop of the power line may increase as the panel becomes larger.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.